Tout est question d'arguments
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Juste un cadeau pour vous tous qui me lisez. PWP Yaoi HPSS.


Coucou c'est moi :b (je suis en retard d'un jour sur mon planning… je suis toute contrite, si, si, vous jure :b)

Bon… pour les fêtes, j'ai eu une idée de cadeaux pour vous mes lecteurs adorés, pour vous remercier de me lire et de mes reviewer ! MERCI !

Certains d'entre vous m'ont reproché de faire des lemons un peu sommaires, et ils n'avaient pas complètement tort. Je me suis donc donné comme but en écrivant cet OS d'essayer de faire un long, très long lemon, le plus long possible, mais sans délayer pourtant. Résultat : 10 pages Word !

J'espère que ça vous plaira :b

Petits rappels : c'est un pwp yaoi, donc homophobes et prudes, tapez donc sur précédent ou lisez à vos risques et périls… La maison refuse les insultes !

Yaoistes mes ami(e)s, bonne lecture, la maison ne fournit malheureusement ni les sceaux ni les serpillières ! lol

* * *

**Tout est question d'arguments**

_**Fourchelang**_

— Albus, je m'en vais.

— Pourquoi, mon ami ?

— Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison que je reste.

— En êtes-vous sûr ?

— Ecoutez Albus, Voldemort est mort et bien mort cette fois. Je ne vous dois plus rien. Je m'en vais reprendre ma vie et elle ne comprend ni morveux stupides ni chaudrons qui explosent.

— Et vos chers serpentards ?

— Draco s'en occupera fort bien

— Et si je vous dis qu'Harry va venir enseigner la Métamorphose dès septembre ?

— Je vous réponds que c'est une raison de plus pour aller faire mes valises à l'instant !

— Severus…

— Non, il n'y a pas de "Severus" qui tienne. Je démissionne et ce n'est pas négociable.

— Mais de quoi allez-vous vivre ?

— Le montant des dommages et intérêts que m'a concédés le Ministère est largement suffisant pour rendre le Manoir Snape parfaitement habitable et me permettre de me consacrer — enfin — à mes recherches… au moins pour quelques années.

— Puisque vous semblez avoir pensé à tout…

— Adieu, Albus.

— Au revoir, Severus.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

— Puis-je vous parler, professeur ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Potter, je fais mes bagages, comme vous voyez.

— Je pense que je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

— Très bien, Potter. De toute façon, j'aurais dû savoir que vous vous ficheriez bien de me déranger.

— Désolé. Non, vraiment. Mais j'ai besoin de vous parler. Et pas la peine de hausser un sourcil dubitatif, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler…

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment. Vous partez réellement ?

— Je crois que ça se voit, Potter.

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Il serait peut-être temps qu'Albus cesse de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas !

— Dans la mesure où son portrait est déjà prêt, je pense que même la mort ne l'arrêtera pas.

— Et c'est pour ça que rester à Poudlard serait suicidaire…

— C'est parce je vais être professeur ici ? M'avoir comme collègue vous déplaît donc à ce point ?

— Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, Potter.

— Mais vous aimez enseigner !

— Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire croire une chose pareille ?!

— Je sais, vous traitez tous vos élèves de cornichons, mais vous ne refusez jamais de donner des cours de soutien et j'ai bien vu la fierté dans vos yeux à chaque fois qu'un de vos élèves obtient un Optimal à ses BUSEs ou ses ASPICs.

— Je crois que finalement vous n'êtes pas sorti indemne de votre confrontation avec Voldemort, Potter… quoique, dans votre cas, je ne sais pas si le cerveau n'était pas endommagé dès le départ…

— Lâche !

— Ne me traitez pas de lâche, Potter !

— Et vous, ne faites pas comme si rien ne s'était passé !

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

— Ah, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi évitez-vous mon regard depuis que je suis entré ? Vous avez peur ?

— Et de quoi aurais-je peur je vous prie ?

— Je ne sais pas… de ressentir la même chose que ce fameux soir.

— Je ne ressens rien pour vous que de l'indifférence.

— Eh bien si c'est vrai, vous pouvez me le dire en plongeant votre regard dans le mien.

— Je. Ne… Ne…

— Oui, Severus ?

— Ne m'appelez pas ainsi !

— Et pourquoi ? Entre amants, c'est approprié il me semble.

— Je ne suis pas… N'approchez pas !

— Sinon quoi ? Tu ne t'enfuiras pas cette fois, Severus ! Cette nuit, tu es à moi. Je serai à toi. Et au matin, on verra si tu veux toujours partir.

— Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, Potter.

— Harry. Et tutoie-moi. Et il n'est pas question d'orgueil. C'est juste que… je t'aime. Et je vais te le prouver ce soir. Et tous les soirs de ma vie. Parce que je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. Je te suivrai, je te trouverai… où que tu sois.

— C'est une menace ?

— C'est une promesse !

Et Harry embrassa Severus. Juste en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry prit les mains de Severus et se les posa sur les hanches, puis il noua les siennes dans la nuque de son aîné, enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène, longs et soyeux — Severus avait enfin arrêté de se jeter le sort de Graisse… comme quoi les cinq années de guerre n'avaient pas eu que des inconvénients… Après avoir longuement respiré le parfum délicatement épicé de la peau pâle d'un Severus tremblant, Harry quitta le creux de son cou et se recula un peu. Son regard s'ancra dans celui de son aimé. Les yeux noirs habituellement glacés ou brillant de mépris ressemblaient alors à un océan furieux. Le désir, la peur, l'espoir, la peine, l'amour, se succédaient dans ses yeux qui n'avaient jamais été si brûlants… sauf une fois, sauf cette fois-là… Harry savait qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils ne redeviennent plus jamais froids. Jamais il ne se lasserait de se brûler à ce feu noir qui ne s'allumait que pour lui. Et il savait que ses propres yeux brillaient d'amour et de désir, qu'ils étincelaient… à moins qu'ils ne soient déjà assombris par la passion. Ses yeux devenaient toujours presque noirs en face de son ancien professeur. Du temps de Poudlard, c'était de haine qu'ils scintillaient. Puis, la haine avait disparu et maintenant… La respiration de Severus était erratique, mais la tempête de ses yeux se calmait un peu.

Quand Harry n'y lut plus qu'un désir qui répondait au sien, il combla l'espace qui les séparait et, glissant une jambe entre celles de Severus, il laissa leurs corps s'épouser. Il étouffa les gémissements que ce contact avait provoqués en écrasant ses lèvres sur les lèvres minces qui lui avaient tant manqué. Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Et sa langue redessina cette bouche qui pouvait être si cruelle. Mais Severus s'était remis à trembler et serrait farouchement les lèvres, lui en refusant obstinément l'accès. Harry grogna de frustration, et, à bout de patience, mordit Severus jusqu'au sang. Celui-ci, par réflexe, ouvrit la bouche, et Harry s'y engouffra. Il incanta silencieusement un sort de guérison et lécha doucement la lèvre maintenant guérie, pour se faire pardonner. Puis, sa langue alla explorer l'antre chaude enfin à sa disposition : l'intérieur des joues, le palais ; elle s'enroula autour de sa compagne, l'entraînant dans une danse tendre et sensuelle.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry arrêta tout mouvement, et gémit de contentement en sentant Severus le reprendre. Il s'abandonna alors au rythme dicté par son aîné, se contentant de savourer, de le savourer.

C'était si bon !

Il aurait pu rester ainsi toute la nuit, toute sa vie.

Cependant, il désirait toujours plus de contact et, presque de lui-même, son corps ondulait contre celui de Severus, comme pour se fondre en lui. Heureusement que Severus était appuyé contre le mur, sinon Harry l'aurait fait tomber. Severus l'enlaçait maintenant ; ses mains s'étaient déplacées, l'une dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre dans sa nuque. Mais Severus avait à peine besoin de serrer, Harry se collait de lui-même, à l'écraser. Severus savait que le seul moyen de répondre au désir de Harry exigeait qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, au moins le temps de se déshabiller et de conjurer un lit ou l'équivalent. Et ça devenait urgent s'il ne voulait pas exploser dans son pantalon. Il décida donc de prendre définitivement les choses en mains. Il se détacha à regret des lèvres brûlantes de son gryffondor, qui gémit de frustration.

— Harry, attends, pas ici, pas comme ça.

— Alors viens ! _Invisibilitas_. _Silentio circa nos_.

— Où m'emmènes-tu ?

— Salle sur demande.

— Pourquoi une bulle de silence ?

— Pour que je puisse faire ça.

Et Harry attira Severus dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre pour l'embrasser.

— Harry…

— Je sais. Mais tes baisers m'ont tant manqué…

Ponctué de baisers plus ou moins longs, le chemin fut enfin parcouru.

Harry fit les trois allers-retours réglementaires à toute vitesse, sentant que Severus s'était remis à réfléchir. Il ne lui avait pas lâché la main et l'avait senti se raidir.

Mais avant que son aîné ait pu essayer de fuir à nouveau, Harry l'avait tiré à l'intérieur de la salle qui était apparue et, tout en fermant la porte d'un sort, lui avait à nouveau fait perdre toute possibilité d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes en glissant ses mains dans l'échancrure de ses robes. Severus gémit sous la caresse et sa seule idée fut de profiter de ce corps jeune et chaud pressé contre lui.

Mais comme il tenait à prendre son temps, il s'arracha finalement à l'étreinte passionnée d'Harry pour regarder autour de lui.

Et il ne sut s'il devait sourire du côté désespérément gryffondorien de son amant ou être ému, tant son amour pour lui se donnait à voir dans chaque détail de leur environnement.

Il y avait d'abord le lit, grand, rond, et dont les draps étaient vert émeraude. Severus distinguait aussi une baignoire, ronde et gigantesque elle aussi, que jouxtait une douche visiblement faite pour deux.

Mais surtout, il y avait les roses, partout des roses, rouges pour la passion et blanches pour l'amour.

Harry observait la réaction de Severus face à ce "nid d'amour" qu'il avait créé pour eux. Il avait peut-être un peu abusé de la guimauve. Mais il décida que Severus ne lui en tenait pas trop rigueur quand son aîné le prit dans ses bras pour le porter sur le lit.

Harry s'allongea, laissant l'initiative à son aimé. Celui-ci entreprit de lui enlever, avec une lenteur torturante, sa chemise, puis son pantalon, entraînant chaussures et chaussettes. Partant des pieds, Severus remonta le long du doux corps couleur de miel, cherchant les endroits qui faisaient gémir son amant. Le creux de la cheville, celui du genou, le nombril. Quand sa langue fit délicatement le tour d'un mamelon, Harry haleta plus fort et ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus sur les draps. Severus continua sa douce torture, jusqu'à ce que les pointes dressées soient douloureusement dures. Puis il remonta vers les lèvres rouges qui appelaient ses baisers. Mais avant de les atteindre, sa bouche fit halte à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, pour revendiquer Harry comme sien. Sentant Harry se raidir, Severus cessa de lécher, mordiller, suçoter, la peau tendre, ne voulant pas déplaire à son amant. Mais il comprit sa méprise lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur sa tête, les doigts s'entremêlant durement aux longues mèches ébène, et appuyèrent dessus avec autorité, pour réduire à néant l'espace entre ses lèvres et le cou offert. Et c'est avec un sourire que Severus reprit sa dégustation, savourant à la fois la douceur de la peau dorée et les gémissements qu'Harry, la tête rejetée en arrière pour dégager son cou au maximum, ne retenait pas. Son aimé faisait ça si bien ! Et il appuyait encore plus fort, forçant presque Severus à le mordre, et la pression de ses dents, alliée à la chaleur de sa langue, le chavirait complètement. Il fut donc ravi que Severus continue à l'embrasser à cet endroit-là pendant que ses mains redescendaient s'occuper enfin de son érection qui devenait douloureuse.

Mais Severus était un serpentard pur et dur et il adorait torturer les gryffondors et son gryffondor en particulier. Il commença donc par l'effleurer du bout des doigts, sans passer outre le dernier rempart de tissu que constituait le boxer rouge de Harry. Harry gémissait doucement, guettant chaque caresse à peine esquissée. Jamais son corps ne lui avait paru si sensible. Et lorsque Severus écrasa brusquement sa main sur la bosse qui déformait son boxer tout en mordant férocement son épaule, Harry cria de surprise, et cria son plaisir, tandis que son corps s'arquait et que ses doigts se crispaient dans les cheveux de celui qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Un sourire étonnamment tendre ornait les lèvres du serpentard, mais Harry était encore trop plongé dans les brumes du plaisir pour s'en apercevoir. Et quand il regarda enfin son amant, son sourire n'était plus que victorieux.

Harry y répondit par un regard prédateur qui fit frémir son aîné. Il savait de quoi son gryffondor était capable quand il avait ce regard. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de se retrouver pieds et poings magiquement liés, Harry à califourchon sur lui. Stratégiquement placé en fait. Et son pantalon devint vraiment très inconfortable, tandis que Harry ondulait lascivement sur lui. Severus se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, mais quand Harry se mit à siffler en Fourchelang, il grogna et tira violemment sur les liens de ses poignets.

Harry sourit et se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

— Pas la peine, c'est moi qui commande maintenant. Et tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? **_Oh oui, tu aimes çççççççççça mon ssssssssssserpent d'amour._**

— Harry !

— Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me regardes méchamment.

— HARRY !

— Patience, mon chéri… Sois un gentil petit serpentard.

— Tu me le paieras !

— J'ai hâte de voir ça… Mais chaque chose en son temps…

Et Harry embrassa farouchement Severus qui perdit toute envie de répliquer. Surtout quand Harry passa ses mains sur ses vêtements, les faisant disparaître au fur et à mesure. Et encore plus quand il sentit le corps de miel se coller au sien, le recouvrant de sa chaleur et de sa douceur. Quand leurs sexes gonflés se touchèrent, ils gémirent ensemble dans leur baiser.

Harry, en gardant un maximum de contact entre leurs peaux nues, descendit le long du corps d'albâtre, qu'il voulait redécouvrir et honorer de ses baisers. Arrivé au nombril, il le lapa comme s'il était recouvert de chocolat et sourit en entendant Severus haleter. Il se décida enfin à descendre encore. Mais il ne s'occupa pas tout de suite du sexe survolté de son amant. Il lécha la peau tapie juste sous les testicules, avant de les prendre délicatement en bouche, l'une puis l'autre. Il sentit Severus s'arquer un peu et gémir doucement et il décida de se montrer miséricordieux.

Lorsque sa langue s'enroula autour de la hampe dressée, Severus sursauta et seuls sa tête et ses pieds restèrent sur le lit, tandis que ses hanches allaient et venaient à la rencontre de ces lèvres si douces. Néanmoins, Harry ne se contentait pas de suivre les mouvements de Severus. Il savait ce qui rendait fou son amant et ne se privait donc pas de resserrer ses lèvres et de faire racler légèrement ses dents sur son sexe qui tremblait d'un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé. Quand Harry le sentit sur le point de se rendre, il bloqua les hanches de Severus sur le lit et fit des va-et-vient rapides jusqu'à l'engouffrer totalement, enroulant sa langue autour de lui. Et Severus se rendit, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Harry accompagna son sexe qui se relâchait et, libérant ensuite Severus du poids de son corps, il remonta lécher doucement le sang qui maculait les lèvres fines.

Severus sentit renaître son désir sous cette délicate caresse. Il voulait absolument toucher Harry ! A ce moment précis, ses liens disparurent. Il poussa un rugissement et colla sans douceur Harry contre les draps, sa bouche dans sa nuque, prêt à mordre. Harry tourna la tête, quémandant un baiser, mais Severus ne voulait plus être tendre.

Une main entre les omoplates de Harry pour le dissuader de bouger, il descendit du lit. Puis il tira Harry vers lui par les hanches. Harry ne se débattait pas, au contraire, il s'offrait à son amant, sifflant en Fourchelang pour l'exciter encore plus. Alors Severus n'y tint plus et l'empala d'un coup sec. Harry poussa un cri, mais bougea aussitôt, voulant cette violence si douce que lui infligeait Severus. Et celui-ci le combla, allant et venant en lui vite et fort, plus vite, plus fort, trouvant en lui le point qui le rendait fou de plaisir. Et Harry criait, sifflait le prénom de son aimé.

Severus fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules pour le faire mettre à genoux et, collant son dos contre son torse, accentua encore ses coups de reins, la bouche collée au cou de Harry. Heureusement qu'il le tenait fermement, sinon Harry serait tombé, incapable qu'il était de rien faire d'autre que se laisser emporter par le plaisir qui montait au rythme que lui donnait Severus.

Et lorsque celui-ci glissa une main sous son corps, une caresse appuyée suffit pour qu'Harry se rende dans un long cri rauque, rejetant la tête en arrière et creusant le dos. Tout son corps se raidit, emprisonnant Severus au fond de lui, et celui-ci se rendit à son tour, étouffant son cri sur les lèvres douces de son amant. Puis Severus se retira lentement et s'effondra sur le lit, faisant rouler Harry sur lui. Celui-ci écouta leurs cœurs s'apaiser et leurs battements s'harmoniser tandis qu'ils sombraient dans le sommeil.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Pour se réveiller peu après.

— Une douche s'impose, tu ne crois pas ?

— Harry…

— Non, d'abord la douche.

Et Harry se leva, tirant Severus après lui. Il l'embrassa, le temps que l'eau se mitige à la bonne température. Voyant qu'Harry avait reposé le savon, Severus tendit la main pour s'en saisir, mais Harry la saisit entre les siennes et remonta le long de son bras.

Severus ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté il trouvait ça absurde et gênant, mais de l'autre il ne pouvait nier les frissons de plaisir qui naissaient sous les doigts de Harry. Néanmoins, il se sentit rougir en voyant son sexe se redresser au fur et à mesure que les mains de Harry descendaient. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand ce dernier s'accroupit pour s'attaquer à ses mollets. Il tenta un :

— J'aime te voir soumis ainsi…

Mais cela ne marchait plus. Et il releva Harry en grognant :

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai, j'aime mieux quand tu es insolent et rebelle.

Et il l'embrassa farouchement, le plaquant contre le mur. Puis son baiser se fit de plus en plus tendre.

— Et si je n'ai pas envie de me rebeller tout de suite ?

— Je crois que, dans ce contexte particulier, je ne t'en voudrais pas trop.

— Serait-ce de l'insolence que de lancer le sort d'Eros ?

— Et comment ! Tu crois vraiment m'avoir épuisé ?

— Prouve-moi que j'ai tort…

— Stupide gryffondor !

— Moi aussi je t'aime, Sevy. Embrasse-moi. **_Embrasssssssssssssse-moi SSSSSSSSe­verussssssssssssssss !_**

Severus lui obéit, mais ce ne fut pas ses lèvres qu'il choisit d'embrasser. Et vu les gémissements d'Harry, cette initiative ne lui déplaisait pas.

Heureusement que Severus tenait fermement Harry par les hanches, car c'est à peine si ses jambes pouvaient encore le porter tant elles tremblaient. Severus posa d'ailleurs la jambe droite de Harry sur son épaule, aussi bien pour mieux le soutenir que pour avoir meilleur accès à son intimité, ne se contentant plus de baisers légers. Et sentir cette langue mutine, qui jusque là furetait comme un petit pinceau, se raidir pour mieux pénétrer son anneau de chair faisait se liquéfier Harry. Il fondait de plaisir, les mains dans les cheveux de Severus, comme pour le bénir. Et quand il sentit un doigt inquisiteur élargir le passage, bientôt suivi d'un second, il ne put retenir un cri. La douleur était infime, et rehaussait son plaisir, son désir.

— Severus, **_SSSSSSSSeverussssssssss_**, s'il te plaît, **_je t'en ssssssssssssuplie_**…

— Oui Harry, tu veux quelque chose peut-être ?

— Toi ! Viens. Oh viens maintenant, Severus, Severus, **_SSSSSSSSSSSSeverussssssssssss_** !

Severus se releva, faisant glisser la jambe de Harry de son épaule à sa hanche. Harry l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, tandis qu'il se glissait en lui, lentement.

Trop lentement au goût de Harry qui cambra les reins et empoigna les fesses de Severus pour l'enfoncer en lui. Puis, il ondula de lui-même contre lui pour le forcer à bouger, à lui faire du bien.

Mais Severus bloqua ses hanches pour imposer son rythme, entrant profondément en Harry, ressortant presque complètement pour revenir l'envahir, encore et encore, mais toujours lentement, savourant l'étroitesse de Harry, se régalant de ses gémissements suppliants. Imperceptiblement, il accéléra le rythme et Harry se sentait emporté par un plaisir de plus en plus grand. Il ne voyait plus rien, il ne ressentait plus rien que Severus, tout autour de lui, en lui… Et quand Severus se pressa contre lui à l'écraser, le plaisir déferla en lui comme une lame de fond, et il se rendit dans l'étau de leurs corps en le sentant se répandre au plus profond de lui.

Severus voulut se retirer, mais avec le peu de forces et de lucidité qui lui restait, Harry le retint tout contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

En sortant de la douche, Severus et Harry s'aperçurent qu'un profond canapé avait été ajouté au mobilier. Severus s'installa dans un coin, mais le temps de dire "gryffondor", Harry se retrouvait la tête sur ses genoux.

Severus soupira théâtralement, mais le baiser qu'il donna à Harry laissait paraître son contentement.

— Alors, convaincu ?

— Pour le moment…

— Je te convaincrai autant de fois qu'il faudra.

— Tu es bien sûr de toi.

— Tu sais bien Sevy, que, dans la vie, tout est question d'arguments.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ?

C'est un joli cadeau pour Hanoucka et/ou Noël, non ? Vous me laissez le mien à savoir une tite review ? (chibi eyes)

BONNES FETES A TOUTES ET TOUS !

A l'année prochaine !


End file.
